


pretend it's not the end

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: this is the first thing i wrote after a month. writer's block is an asshole.also, this is kinda sad. sorry about that.





	

Sometimes it feels as if Tyler is leaving.

Josh can't really pinpoint it, can't put the feeling into words, but it's there.

It's small gestures - the way Tyler's gaze lingers, but he's not focused, not really seeing him; the way his fingers tap unsteady rhythms onto his thigh; the way he sometimes says goodbye in a way that suggests more meaning than the word usually holds.

Most of the time it's subtle, soft, barely noticeable.

Other times it's forceful, loud, as if Tyler demands for Josh to listen, to make the first step, to send him away so he doesn't have to leave on his own accord. As if he's begging for Josh to take that responsibility from him.

Josh won't do him that favor.

"You know you can leave, if you need to. I'm not going to stop you." 

He's lying when he says that. He would do anything in this world to stop Tyler from doing this, and yet... If he knew it was best for the both of them, or at least for Tyler, could he be selfish enough to stop him? He's not sure.

"I'm not leaving you, Josh. Stop saying that."

And they continue on with their lives, pretend they're not drifting apart, pretend there weren't late nights of silence when there's nothing to say because sometimes everything's already said and there is nothing else to talk about. 

Neither of them is sure when they've gotten so good at pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i wrote after a month. writer's block is an asshole.
> 
> also, this is kinda sad. sorry about that.


End file.
